


Pets

by queenhomeslice



Series: Poly Promptis: Noctis/Prompto/Reader Pairings [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Death, Animal Ears, Animal Instincts, Cabins, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Christmas Movies, Curvy Reader, Hunting, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Reptilian features, Snake/Human Hybrids, Snowed In, Winter, Winter Solstice, Wolf Instincts, Wolf/Human Hybrids, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: A quiet winter night on vacation with your two favorite catboys and the rest of your not-quite-human friends
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Series: Poly Promptis: Noctis/Prompto/Reader Pairings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536328
Comments: 20
Kudos: 38





	Pets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flopity_flips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flopity_flips/gifts).

> I never know what I'm writing, don't judge me
> 
> Noct & Prom are cat boys  
Ignis has reptilian characteristics  
Gladio is a wolf boy

The sound of Noct’s loud purring is soothing as it reverberates throughout the spacious living room. The snow has been falling for hours; the fireplace is at a dull glow—you really need to stoke it and get it back up again, because the central heater just isn’t enough, but you’re loathe to move. Prompto is bundled up in his coziest, comfiest clothes he can find—sweatpants and fuzzy patterned socks that match the spots on his tail and ears and a worn-out hoodie that used to be Gladio’s. He's got his favorite thick, cable-knit throw blanket around him, and his big blue eyes are almost wholly black as he gazes at the twinkling lights of the winter solstice tree. 

Noctis has been asleep on your lap for almost an hour, black ears twitching every so often as he dreams, chest rising and falling with heavy breaths and purrs of contentment. His tail is coiled loosely around you, black and soft and perfect. The cheesy romantic holiday movie channel is on a loop—this time, it’s the girl who’s chasing the boy down at the airport to keep him from leaving instead of vice-versa. But you don’t mind—the movies are mildly enjoyable, in the spirit of the season, and tug at your hopelessly-romantic heartstrings. 

Noctis shifts, then yawns, stretching his long, strong arms out and then curling them back into himself as he turns from lying on his back to his side, pushing his face further up against your soft stomach. 

Prompto leans his head on your shoulder and gives a soft chirp, and you reach out to card your fingers through his hair and rub around his ears. He mewls happily and leans more into it, purring almost immediately and drowning out even the sound of the prince on your lap. The little bell on his collar jingles happily as he snuggles closer. 

“Do y’think we can go out and play in the snow tomorrow?” he whispers as he kneads his slender fingers and sharp claws into the blanket. 

“Of course! We can build snowmen. And you and Noct can make snow angels,” you reply quietly, eyes flicking from the television to the window. The storm happened earlier; things are calmer now, and there’s barely any wind. It’s only 7 o’clock but it looks and feels like midnight. Gladio and Ignis are in the cabin next door—the five of you are here for a whole week on a winter vacation, with leave from King Regis himself. There’s a lake just a short hike away that Noct is dying to get his hands on—he's adept at ice fishing as well as regular fishing. Prompto isn’t keen on the cold weather unless he has enough layers, but he knows that winter landscapes make for cool pictures he can put on his blog and submit to nature magazines to build up his portfolio. Ignis is the best at warm-weather meals, making huge pots of stew and curry that warm the tongue and tantalize the senses. Gladio had been itching to hunt, the kind of beasts that are only found in the far northern reaches of Lucis—he survives on delicate meat and human meals for so many months out of the year that Regis could hardly deny him the opportunity to tap into his wild, wolfish nature. 

Ignis comes through the front door, bundled up and covered in white flecks. Prompto sits up immediately, letting the blanket slip from his shoulders as he saunters up to the taller man, tail swishing happily as he purrs. 

“Hi Iggy!” Prompto puts his warm hands on either side of Ignis’ ruddy face, warming him. 

“Mmmmmm,” Ignis moans. “You’re ssso warm, love. Thank you,” Ignis hisses, forked tongue flicking out to lick Prompto’s nose. He takes in his surroundings and moves fluidly, circling Prompto and squeezing him into his arms. 

Prompto giggles and makes cute little noises in the back of his throat as Ignis steals his body heat. 

“Where’s Gladio?” you ask, running both hands through Noct’s soft black hair, tugging at it and petting over his ears. His unconscious purrs grow louder and he shudders in his sleep. 

“Went out for a bit of hunting,” Ignis replies as he releases Prompto. His elliptical emerald gaze drifts to the window. “I hope he’sss not gone too long. But I’m excited for whatever he’ll catch for usss.” 

“If he leaves anything left,” Prompto sighs, licking his short fangs. “You know how much he can eat.” 

“Gladio will catch enough for usss all,” says Ignis smoothly as he slips to the fireplace and stokes it, adding two more logs to the dying embers. The fire roars to life again after a few minutes and Prompto goes to the large, fuzzy bed that’s been laid out in front. He kneads the plush fabric for a few minutes before turning around in three little circles and settling down on his side. Ignis moves to sit behind him and strokes from his head to his lower back in long, languid strokes, and Prompto can’t resist turning over and grabbing Ignis’ hand, licking it in appreciation. 

Noctis stirs finally, blinking his tired blue eyes up at you. He smiles as he feels your hands in his hair and on his ears. “Feels good,” he murmurs. 

“Awake from your cat nap already?” you chuckle. “Ignis is over. Gladio went to hunt.” 

Noctis turns over, his upper body staying in your lap. He grins when he sees Ignis and Prompto on the floor in front of the revived fire. “Hey Iggy.” 

“Good evening, Highnesss,” Ignis calls, looking over his shoulder. “I trussst you’re keeping quite warm?” 

“Of course,” says the prince, grabbing one of your hands and flicking it with his tongue, kissing it after. 

You giggle and struggle to keep your hand in place—Noct's tongue is so rough, but you know it’s a sign of affection, and you’d hate to be rude. “Noct, it tickles,” you laugh. 

Noctis chirps and kisses your hand again before replacing it in his own hair. 

The movie on the television finally gets to its end credits, a pop-up screen in the lower corner telling the audience that in fewer than thirty seconds, the sequel is about to premier. 

A knock on the door startles all of you—Prompto’s and Noctis’ tails shoot out to bottlebrush status, eyes shrinking and ears titling flat against their heads. Ignis flicks out his tongue and gets into a low crouch, ready to strike if necessary. But the door opens and a hairy, shirtless giant of a man is stomping snow from his boots as he steps inside, two deer slung over each shoulder—one's already headless and half-eaten. 

“Gladiolussss,” hisses Ignis as he stands to help the shield with his prey. “You nearly frightened the boysss to death.” 

“Sorry,” growls Gladio; but he smiles, teeth and mouth stained with blood. “You guys up for some venison?” 

“I’ll sssee what I can make of it,” Ignis says as he takes the deer that’s whole except for bite marks on its jugular. He turns to you and the boys, who have settled back down. “We’ll be over in the morning. I’ll work on ssskinning and gutting thissss evening. You all bessst get sssome sssleep if you’re to wake up and enjoy the day.” 

Noctis nods. “Wanna go ice fishing,” he meows quietly. 

Ignis nods and wraps his scarf a little tighter, brushing past Gladio. “Do come on, Gladio. You’ll get blood all over the floor.” 

“Gotcha. ‘Night, you three. Don’t stay up too late watching stupid romance movies!” 

“They’re not stupid,” whines Prompto. 

Gladio gives a small howl as he laughs and closes the door, taking his fast food with him. 

“Honestly,” you say as you bend down to kiss at Noct’s head. 

The princes starts to purr again happily, blushing as you move from his hair to his forehead. 

“No fair, don’t leave me out!” Prompto scrambles out of the giant pet bed on the floor and pounces on top of Noctis, whose tail goes rigid at the attack. 

“Hey!” shouts the prince as he finally sits up and pounces back at Prompto, arching his body and swiping, giving a small playful hiss. 

“Okay, I think I’m going to go upstairs in the bed,” you laugh as you leave the couch and head for the stairwell. “If you two have that much energy, you should put it to better use.” You wink at them and begin climbing to the second floor of the cabin. 

Noctis and Prompto twitch their ears and look at each other before licking their lips, nodding in unison, and bolting after you. 


End file.
